In an enterprise environment, the use of unauthorized wireless access points (e.g. wireless access points that are not sanctioned or administered by a system administrator or information technology department of the enterprise) may be problematic, e.g. due to security concerns or possibly due to interference with deployed corporate WLANs. The advent of mobile wireless access point functionality in mobile communication devices, e.g. smart phones, PDAs, or the like, may exacerbate these problems, because such devices are often more easily introduced into the enterprise environment than their non-mobile device counterparts.
The problems alluded to above are not necessarily limited to enterprise environments.